Beat
Beat (ビート, Biito) is a playable character in the ''Jet Set Radio'' series. He is the mascot character of the series. In Jet Set Radio, Beat ran away from home, founded the GG's, and recruited Gum and Tab, which is where the game begins. In the garage, he can be seen dancing near Pots and Combo. Appearance Beat wears an orange shirt bearing the katakana of his name, black/blue long pants, sunglasses(or goggles) with green lenses that appear to have sound waves going through them, and large headphones. His hair is burgundy brown and very short, and his skates are mainly yellow and orange with green wheels. Trademark Graffiti BEAT - Beat the Clock Beat's Small Graffiti. It features his stylized silhouette standing in a yellow glow, with a spray can at the ready. BEAT - Beat This Beat's Large Graffiti. Kanji and Hiragana in a slate blue, popped out with shading and texture and piled atop another. KABUKI JAM - Theater of Sound Beat's Extra-Large Graffiti. An Ukiyo-e inspired graffiti, with a stylish Kabuki spraying down neon green hiragana about a blue mist. Appearances in Other Games Beat's appears in his Jet Set Radio design in two games outside of the Jet Set Radio series itself. Sega Superstars Tennis Beat is a playable character in this Sega tennis game. His design is taken from the original Jet Set Radio. Beat's Superstar move has Combo grind on the net of the tennis court while spray painting on the opponent's side. The paint trips up Beat's opponent, and distracts them from the game. Sonic & All-Stars Racing: Transformed Beat is playable in the sequel to Sonic & SEGA All-stars racing.This time, rather than his car from the last game, he rides a quadbike. He also appears as two unlockable stickers, obtained for getting a podium finish in every Grand Prix tournament on Expert difficulty or winning an event on Graffiti City while playing as him. His All-Star item, when activated, creates an aura from speakers that slow down the opponents nearby. His All-Star theme is a remix of Grace and Glory. In issue 45 of Sonic Universe, Beat also appears in a comic based on this game alongside other iconic SEGA characters. In-Game Statistics Jet Set Radio *An underline notates this rudie's highest skill. Gallery Beat.jpg|Beat's logo. GarageBeat.jpg|Beat dancing in the Garage in Jet Set Radio HD. JSRwiiBEAT.jpg|Artwork of what Beat might have looked like in Jet Set Radio Wii, which was never released. Beattennis.png|Beat in Sega Superstars Tennis. Beat again.PNG|Beat racing in Sonic and Sega All-Stars Transformed. StickerBeat.png|Beat on a sticker in Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing Transformed. 1_jet_set_radio.jpg|Jet Set Radio ad featuring Beat. BeatS&ASRT.jpg|Beat's appearance in Sonic & All Stars Racing Transformed Trivia *Beat appears on the covers of both Jet Set Radio games. *In his debut in the Sega Superstars series (Sega Superstars: Tennis), he appears in his Jet Set Radio attire, and in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, he appears in his Jet Set Radio Future attire. However, in Sonic & All-Stars Racing: Transformed, he has switched back to his original Jet Set Radio costume. It's therefore possible the plan is to simply switch designs in every new game in the series. *In each game where Beat has his original look, he is available since the beginning of the game, whereas when he wears his Future attire, he is an unlockable character. This includes the Jet Set Radio games themselves. Category:Characters Category:GG's Category:Jet Set Radio Character